A system for grouping articles side-by-side transversely and longitudinally in groups in variable quantities for continuous feeding to packaging machines is already known.
Thus for example patent GB 1,292,738 entitled "Variable finger means for controlling articles on conveyors" discloses the packaging of articles and more specifically, equipment appropriate for the packaging of a wide range of articles of different shapes and dimensions. This apparatus comprises a multiple line conveyor including a plurality of endless springs mounted between spaced rollers and having spaces between them, a pair of shafts mounted beneath the conveyor, the shafts being oriented parallel to the conveyor springs, a dolly slidably mounted on each of the rods, shaft means mounted on the two dollies and oriented transversely to the conveyor springs, a plurality of fingers mounted on the shaft means at positions spaced apart by the spaces between the conveyor springs, means for oscillating the shaft between a first position in which the fingers are in a position to block articles which are about to be moved forward by the conveyor and a second inactive position, and means to move the said dollies longitudinally along the said rods.
Patent GB 1,355,572 entitled "Improvements to the grouping of containers" discloses a method of and an apparatus for automatically continuously grouping a supply of similar vertical containers having parts with a cylindrical body which can therefore be packed with material in flexible foil along a conveyor. This apparatus provides for a mechanism to group the containers which comprises an extended conveyor with means for continuously feeding similar containers along it, the containers having cylindrical parts which are located on the conveyor with their cylinder axes in a vertical position. This conveyor includes in a first zone, first feed means located to feed containers in the first zone according to an arrangement in which the centrally aligned containers are longitudinally offset with respect to the adjacent transversely aligned outer containers, diverging lateral guides constraining the containers defining a second zone and diverging from a narrow end to the downstream end of the first zone at an end which is at least three times larger than the effective diameter of the containers, second feed means in the second working zone to produce a relative movement between the centrally aligned containers and the outer containers from which the central containers diverge when transversely aligned in a group with the corresponding outer containers and third operating feed means to advance the grouped containers in unison unison. The third feed means comprises closed circuit synchronized upper and lower feed means with thrust members adjacent respectively to the track of the adjacent upper parts and bottoms of the containers released from the second zone. The third means of supply also includes container location members positioned to keep the corresponding containers pointing upwards by engaging upper and lower parts thereof.